5 siglos en 5 minutos
by Megami Sayuri
Summary: Kagome no puede regresar al Sengoku... una imprevista sorpresa la espera al regreso en su epoca... IK MS ONEGAI REVIEWS!"!
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic, x supuesto que Inuyasha no me pertenece, pues si lo fuera ya hubiera matado a Kikyo hace rato!!! Pues le pertenece a la sensei, Takahashi Rumiko  
  
Ya han pasado 4 años desde que un youkai llevara a Kagome por el pozo del templo Higurashi. Cuatro años desde que Kagome despertó a Inuyasha del Goshimboku y empezó la búsqueda de las kakeras de la Shikon no Tama que accidentalmente rompió. Por fin, desde hace solo pocos días, la perla de las cuatro almas ya estaba completa, Naraku muerto, Miroku ya no tenia la maldición en su mano derecha que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia, Sango logró vengar la muerte de su familia, de sus amigos y de su querido hermano, Kohaku (NA: Kohaku se murió, en la última pelea con Naraku). Solo faltaba algo por hacer. -Dónde esta Inuyasha???- pregunto Kagome extrañada -Mmmm, vi que se fue hacia allá - dijo Miroku señalando al bosque del 'temible' Inuyasha - Ok, gracias. Voy a buscarlo, necesito ir unos días a mi casa porque tengo que dar unos exámenes de la universidad, que no voy desde hace tiempo 'y pensar que voy a hacer con la perla, que ahora está completa' pensó para si misma (A/N: ya tiene 19, va a la universidad).  
  
Luego de caminar unos minutos, cerca del Goshimboku, vio a Inuyasha abrazándose con a alguien, 'Kikyo' fue lo que pensó inmediatamente, y tenía razón, Inuyasha estaba abrazando a Kikyo. Kagome, simplemente volteó y, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió al pozo, donde también estaban los demás. Cuando regresó, Sango se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, también se percató que una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. - Que paso Kagome-chan??? Donde está Inuyasha??- Sango le pregunto con un tono de preocupación - El está con. con Kikyo - dijo entre sollozos Kagome, que había empezado a llorar - No te preocupes Kagome, debe ser por algo - le dijo Sango tratando de reconfortar a su amiga - es que siempre es algo con Kikyo y no puede darse cuenta de lo que yo siento por el.. de que yo lo amo - dijo llorando y desesperada Kagome Mientras que Kagome estaba llorando en los brazos de su amiga, no se dio cuenta de que cierto hanyou ya había llegado y había escuchado toda la conversación - Ka...go.me - fue lo único q pudo decir el hanyou que estaba muy sorprendido por escuchar esas últimas palabras Kagome lo vio y se dirigió directamente al pozo - Toma -tirandole la Shikon no Tama - conviértete en el youkai que tanto quisiste ser.  
- Por favor Kagome, tienes q escucharme.  
- NO! - fue lo único que respondió la angustiada miko.  
  
En ese momento Kagome se lanzó del pozo con lágrimas de profundo dolor  
y tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
- Te amo - fue lo último que Kagome escucho de la boca de su amado hanyou cuando se lanzaba por el pozo, al escuchar esto intento agarrarse con desesperación de algo para no transportarse a su época, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Ya al otro lado del pozo, Kagome trataba con desesperación de transportarse nuevamente al Sengoku, pero no podía ya que no tenía la perla consigo. Saltó una y otra vez, hasta que sus rodillas empezaron a dolerle y sus manos, a sangrar. Decidió esperar a que Inuyasha viniera por ella, no tenía otra opción.  
  
- Inu-baka, esta vez si la haz hecho sufrir mucho, por que tienes que ser tan insensible??!!! - le gritaba un muy enojado Shippo  
-CÁLLATE!!!- le gritó Inuyasha, mientras le pegaba a Shippo en la cabeza  
- Inuyasha, es mejor que vayas de una vez por Kagome-sama, ella no tiene la perla, así que no va a poder regresar - le dijo Miroku  
- Si, ve por ella Inu-baka!!!  
Inuyasha, aceptando lo que le dijeron sus amigos, se dirigió al pozo. Saltó. Sintió esa familiar luz azul violácea que siempre lo rodeaba al viajar a través de las eras. Llegó. Se dio cuenta que seguía en la misma época, no había podido llegar al futuro. Sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. No podía pasar a través del pozo.  
- Kuzo!!!- gritaba Inu Yasha saltando de nuevo - Lo que suponía - dijo Miroku con una voz tranquila pero a la vez preocupada - el pozo se ha sido sellado - De que hablas Houshi hentai - le gritaba Inuyasha  
- Como la misión ha sido cumplida, destruimos a Naraku y la perla está completa nuevamente, lo más lógico era que el pozo se selle, y Kagome- sama vuelva a tener la vida normal que tenía antes de llegar junto con nosotros.  
- Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!!! - le gritó furioso el hanyou  
- Por que era solo una suposición, ahora hay que ver la manera de como deshacer el sello, para que volvamos a ver a Kagome-sama y para que tu demuestres tus sentimientos como se debe!!.  
  
'Yo no te pido que me bajes una estrella azul, solo te pido que mi espacio llenes con tu luz'.  
  
Bueno este es el primer fic que hago en toda mi vida, aunque ya tengo bastante tiempo leyendo. Espero que sean bueno conmigo x si akso es Inu/kag  
  
Espero q me dejen reviews para saber sus comentarios o sus quejas o lo que kieran, para saber si sigo con esto o no!!!  
  
Domo Arigatto!!!  
  
Megami Sayuri 


	2. Nuevamene te encuentro

Holas! Cómo están? Nosotras, bueno creo q en el cap anterior no especificamos q éramos 2 las q escribíamos, jeje. Pues, si, somos 2, yo, la q escribe ahorita, Sayuri y Megami, q está a mi costado! Pues bueno aquí les dejamos con el 2do cap espero q lo disfruten aunque para mi (Sayuri) está un poco, no sé tonto! Pero bueno… jeje Bueno, nosotras esperamos q lo disfruten y dejen reviews para saber si seguimos con esto, o nos convertimos en escritoras frustradas.  
  
Megami: pero si tu ya lo eres  
  
Sayuri: Callate!! Además, no hables q si no fuera x mi estaría peor de lo q está ahora!!  
  
Magami: ¬¬  
  
Sayuri: ¬¬  
  
Bueno aquí les dejamos el disclaimer para q no nos demanden x fas, de veras no nos demanden xq lo único q tendrán serán mis deudas (Megami: claro, xq me debes $50, así q apúrate pagando!!!). Los personajes de Inuyasha no nos pertenecen, xq si fueran nuestros, yo ya habría matado a Kikyo el día q apareció, y de paso también mataría a Kagome, xq no me cae y es una tonta y arrastrada ( Sayuri: xfavor no se vallan a ofender los fans d Kagome y Kikyo, pero es mi opinión ok!!! Megami. Especifica q eres tu xq a mi si me caen, Sayuri: NO!!! Megami! Q bajo has caido Kikyo t cae!!) e Inu sería mío JAJAJAJA  
  
Megami: tu odias a Kagome xq se parece a ti  
  
Sayuri: TT eso no es cierto, aunq sea yo no me quedé con él después de decirme q qría a otra! X eso es un TONTA y Megami, cállate quieres! No me hagas recordar nada…  
  
Megami: pero, aunq sea, ella no estaba con él cuando le dijo eso  
  
Sayuri: te pareces a Kikyo, Cállate!! Grrr!  
  
Megami: ok ok, lo q tu digas, relájate. Mejor nos callamos y empezamos con el fic.  
  
Sayuri: Me olvidaba, Inuyasha le pertenece a la sensei Takahashi Rumiko   
  
********  
  
  
  
Kagome salió del pequeño relicario donde se encontraba el pozo con las rodillas adoloridas y las manos sangrantes, camino un poco hasta llegar frente del Goshinboku, una lagrima solitaria de deslizo por su mejilla manchada por tierra, "Inuyasha" pensó con tristeza, se sentó frente del gran árbol, y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar libres de sus ojos, estaba desesperada por regresar, solo podía hacer algo… esperar… en la infinidad de la noche…  
  
  
  
-Kagome??- preguntó una voz fácil de reconocer  
  
  
  
-Inuyasha!!!- gritó Kagome corriendo hacia él, que venía por las escaleras del templo y no del pozo…  
  
  
  
-Kagome! te extrañé tanto!!!- le dijo Inuyasha dándole un fuerte abrazo  
  
  
  
-Ehh… Inuyasha??, pero si nos acabamos de ver hace solo 5 minutos!  
  
  
  
-Kagome! Para mi no han sido 5 minutos, han sido como 5 siglos  
  
  
  
-Qué? No entiendo!- en ese momento, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha tenía unas ligeras marcas en las mejillas, también se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa normal (Sayuri: que pava, nunca entiende nada Megami: ya, mejor seguimos con la historia ok?).  
  
-Inuyasha??.... Qué haces vestido así? Con terno?- dijo Kagome mirándolo muy extrañada  
  
  
  
-A eso es a lo que me refiero- le respondió Inuyasha- vamos a dentro para poder hablar y curar esas heridas  
  
  
  
-Pero…  
  
  
  
-Vamos, no seas terca- dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la mano de una sorprendida Kagome  
  
-Una vez dentro de la casa…  
  
  
  
-Estoy bien Inuyasha, dime que fue lo que pasó, por qué no pudiste pasar a través del pozo? Por qué… Auch!  
  
  
  
Gomen- Inuyasha estaba agachado curando las heridas que tenía Kagome en sus rodillas mientras ella lo seguía mirando extrañada - te voy a contar todo, pero primero déjame terminar de curar tus heridas.  
  
Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Inuyasha terminó de curar las heridas de Kagome y empezó a contar lo que sucedió…  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Inuyasha??- se escuchó la voz de Kikyo profundo del bosque (Sayuri: no se como pudimos meter a esta zorra en el fic. Megami: no entiendo xq la odias tanto!! Sayuri: si no entiendes es que te pareces a Kagome Megami: Ya!!!! CALLATE)  
  
  
  
-Aquí estoy, que es lo que sucede Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha con extrañes   
  
  
  
-Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, Naraku ha sido derrotado, la Shikon no Tama, completa y tu…  
  
  
  
-Qué sucede conmigo??- preguntó Inuyasha  
  
  
  
-Tu me has sacado de tu corazón, verdad?  
  
  
  
-A que te refieres???  
  
  
  
-A que tu amas a esa mujer, mi reencarnación, no es cierto?  
  
  
  
-Kagome?  
  
  
  
-Si, ella, ella ahora ocupa el lugar que alguna vez, tiempo atrás ocupé yo, y quizás sea mas importante ella ahora de lo que yo fui antes  
  
  
  
-Lo siento Kikyo  
  
  
  
-No tienes porque pedirme disculpas, tu ya no tienes espacio en tu corazón para amarme, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, yo te amaré por toda la eternidad, como siempre lo he hecho, pero…  
  
  
  
-Kikyo…  
  
  
  
-Solo quiero pedirte un último favor…  
  
  
  
-Esta bien, dime lo que quieras  
  
  
  
-Mátame! Quiero que el hombre a quien amo acabe con mi vida  
  
  
  
-Pero, yo no puedo hacer eso- en ese momento, Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Kikyo, porque sabía que esta era la última vez que la iba a verla con vida, era un abrazo… de despedida- lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso- le dijo suavemente Inuyasha  
  
  
  
-Si no puedes hacerlo, lo haré yo, pero quiero que estés a mi lado a la hora de mi muerte (Sayuri: jaja, pero muerte???pero es una zombie si ya está muerta!! ) – diciendo esto, Kikyo sacó la daga que llevaba en la manga y se la clavó en el estómago, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, una delgada línea de sangre se deslizó por sus labios, Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros, con desesperación vio sus ojos casi sin nada de la mirada que cautivó su corazón. De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de barro y huesos se desintegró en las manos de Inuyasha… (A/N: Sayuri: obviamente si Kikyo no moría no te iba a ayudar en este fic!!! Megami: q mala eres… Sayuri: muajajajaja!!!)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::Fin de Flashback::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome se había quedado sin habla, eso era lo que había pasado cuando los vio abrazados, no podía creerlo…  
  
  
  
-Kagome, es mejor que vayas a dormir, ya es muy tarde, debes descansar para que tus heridas mejoren pronto, mañana te cuento el resto de lo que pasó- diciendo esto, Inuyasha recostó a Kagome en su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta  
  
  
  
-Espera, no te vayas- le dijo Kagome y agarro el brazo del hanyou para que no se fuera- Ven- le dijo suavemente arrimándose a un costado de su cama para que Inuyasha fuera a su lado, quien suspiró rindiéndose de la pelea que podía empezar si no hacía lo que le decía la joven. El hanyou se acostó al lado de Kagome, la miró dulzura, acarició su suave rostro, jugo por un momento con un mechón negro y delicado del cabello de Kagome… la ansiedad lo dominaba, necesitaba besar sus labios, sentir su sabor…pero para el era suficiente ver su rostro, sentir su aroma, para sentirse satisfecho, pues después de siglos la sentía nuevamente junto a él. Los brazos del hanyou rodearon la cintura de Kagome, mientras ella tenía la cabeza recostada en el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha y durmieron profundamente juntos, sintiendo el latido acelerado de sus corazones durante esa noche…  
  
****Continuara!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, akí terminó el cap, me pareció un poco tonto, pero a Megami le parece bien y como tenemos q hacer un montón de tareas, no tenemos tiempo pa arreglarlo jeje! Bueno espero q les guste lo q hace esta pobre escritora frustrada (Sayuri) y lo q hace Megami q recién comienza! X favor déjenos reviews!! Xq necesitamos motivación xfas! Gracias x todos sus review, no saben como nos alegra tener tantos y x un solo cap  
  
Sayuri: TT TT  
  
Megami: que te pasa xq lloras deberias ser feliz  
  
Sayuri: TT Lloro de la emocion!!!!!!!  
  
Megami:…. Frustrada….  
  
Y respondiendo a sus presiados reviews!!  
  
Hathor!: Gracias amiga, y que bueno que te aya gustado!!!!un beso!!!  
  
Dark: Gracias!!! Que penita que te haya penita!! Es q yo (Sayuri) soy bien dramática ps! X eso m encantan tus historias xD!! Q bueno q te gusto! Gracias x el review!! Un beso!!  
  
Valeriana! : gracias x tu review!!! Q bueno q te haya gustado!! Un beso!  
  
SeikaDragon: Gracias x tu review!!! Un beso!!  
  
Aome: Gracias x tu review!! Nos alegra q te haya gustado, un beso!!   
  
Rosalynn: Gracias! X tu review q bueno q te haya gustado un beso!!  
  
shoujuranko : Gracias x tu review!!! Un beso!  
  
DarkLady-Iria: Garcias x tu review!!!!! Un beso!!  
  
Kala: gracias x tu review!!! Espero q leas este cortisimo capitulo!! Un beso  
  
Cruel angel!!!: hay Satsu!! Tu siempre!! Aunq sea lo leiste jajaja gracias amia!!!! T kelemos!!!!!! Jaja   
  
YaShi: Gracias x tu review!!!! Q bueno q te gusto!!!!! Espero q leas la continuación!! Un beso  
  
Kali: hay gracias x tu review!! Y eso q escribimos bien?? Está difícil jajajaja! Gratcie!!!! Q bueno q te gusto un beso  
  
Y aki termino todo x hoy! La prox semana acualizamos xq estamos reocontra ocupadas con las tareas y con nuestra fiesta de prepre!!! Eh!!!  
  
Megami: diras TU fiesta de prepre , xq yo o voy a ir  
  
Sayuri: Jajjaja verdad! Com siempre te digo.. PAVA!!  
  
Megami: Callate!!! m tienes harta con tu.. PAVA!!  
  
Sayuri: Ya ok!! mejor terminemos aki xq tenemos q terminar las homeworks!!  
  
Megami y Sayuri!!!: Ja ne!!!!!!!!! Domo Arigatto  
  
Megami y Sayuri 


End file.
